


World Building

by DenimPrincess23



Series: The Erased [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenimPrincess23/pseuds/DenimPrincess23
Summary: A place to keep notes and world building tools for the universe of 'Erased'. This will be updated with characters as you meet them, with their class, name, name meaning, and age (as much as possible). Hope this helps you all understand this world a little better 😀
Series: The Erased [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104161





	World Building

LAWS OF THE LAND

  1. Your Class is Your Life, To Leave It is Death.
  2. Violence Will Never Be Tolerated, Always Punished
  3. Serve Your Class, Serve Your Empire



CRIME AND PUNISHMENT

Treason: Erasure

Banishment (“Strays”)

Violence: The Post (flogging)

Theft: Branded (“T” tattoo)

Infidelity: Patched (“scarlet letter”)

Names: World has become “One Culture”, children named based on caste/future, not a nation or family

Mother: Mari (goddess of wealthy & fertility), 37

Father: Fu (abundant, rich, wealthy, father), 40

Son: Marshall (steward, horse-keeper), 16

Daughter: Harper (musician), 14

Son: Stewart (household guardian), 11

Daughter: Paige (lady’s maid), 9

Stray: Sercan (servant), 21

Guardian: Marcel (young warrior), 25


End file.
